


Angel Cake and Fox Coats

by Aquatigermice



Series: Animals [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Animals, Angel Wings, Animal Transformation, Foxes, M/M, Mates, Other, Past Torture, Scars, Slight Wing Kink, Wing Loss, not as foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Being mated to a fox is tricky. Being a fox yourself helps. Steve thinks he can handle that just fine. But it is their other mate that might make things a little difficult. I mean he is a celestial being of light after all. Between the three of them they will work it out. Just today is special. They just need to make it till tonight… If they dont kill each other first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Animals [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Angel Cake and Fox Coats

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say to all my stucky fans. I have stories. But they are long and I hate editing them myself so I am in the middle of an auction so I can post them. So they are coming. I promise. :)

Angels really do exist.

People just don’t seem to notice them.

Angels also don't look the way that humans often describe them as.

In a Human’s mind, an angel is a glorious combination of light crammed into the perfect human form.

Perfection.

Irresistible.

And if you have their love they would heal you and when you are dead they would take your soul to heaven, no matter what you did in your life. But you must also be careful. These lovely creatures are deadly. The yin to the yang side. They would smite their enemies without a thought.

In art, it shows it. In books it details it. In TV shows it glorified it. And in movies it sexualized them. 

Not that Steve really knew much about the subject. Or really most subjects that had to do with man. What he did know was that they were all wrong. And only because he knew an angel or two.

It was both a blessing and a pain in the ass.

It wasn’t that Steve was complaining. He...no every animal here owed the Angel their life. Even if some of them are ungrateful for it. Well, technically they owed a Demon too. But most don’t like to talk about Loki. Considering that he made a profit off of everyone. But that was a demon for you.

Wouldn’t help unless he got something in return. Whenever Loki felt the need to show off or to tell others what to do he would walk around in his animal form or at least the one he liked the best. His long-tail showing off the bright greens, golds, and blues with occasional purples threaded in. Bucky said there was a human saying that went vain as a peacock. Steve could definitely see where it came from. The dick.

Anyway, Loki owned the place but the Angel of Technology was the creator.

Animals were not supposed to be under his care. But as he would say: “Some angels fall for humanity I fell for animal kind.” Steve only knew part of the story why. But he did have a promise that the angel would one day tell him the rest. 

What Steve did know was vague, the Angel of Technology was caught in a battle, captured and tortured. He wasn’t the only one there. Two of the animals that were being experimented on befriended him.

And between the three of them, they manage to escape. But what was done to the creatures shortened their lives. The Angel would have never survived or escaped without their help. So he decided he would help animals. Setting up many places like this one over his very long life. Even if heaven didn’t agree with any of it. But the Angel did not care what they thought since heaven did not send anyone down to save him.

He called himself Tony. Well, Anthony Stark. But really that wasn’t his name. Steve only got him to say it once and that was really a bunch of sounds. Beautiful sounds that really made no sense to him. But he still loved them.

Bucky said he was a romantic. Bucky could stuff it.

Steve stretched in the sun. He liked his perch. It got a good amount of sun and allowed Steve to see most of the things around him. Like keeping an eye on Bucky. Bucky was currently putting on a terrific show of chasing and trying to dig Tony out the ground.

Steve rolled his eyes, arching his back in the New York's sun. This was one of their favorite games. They could carry on for hours. Mostly because Tony would cheat. Using his powers to fill the holes back up. But that didn't mean they should. This was because Bucky was down a leg. Not that Bucky still couldn't hold his own. He was a very skilled Fox.

The park had quite a few ex-Hydra animals. They all had their quirks. Like Wanda, one of the emus. She had the habit of throwing things. It got her famous and around here being famous got you things.

Clint was one of the best-performing birds around. Only because of the snacks. He and Natasha figured that out very early in the game. Their show was a crowd-pleaser. Mongoose vs Hawk. Complete with fake hunt and fight. Ending with acrobatic tricks. Loki, demon, and owner of the park wanted to charge extra. Thor, gamekeeper, animal trainer, fallen angel wouldn’t let him.

There was a squeak that shook Steve out of his musing. The crowd was clambering. Steve figured it was about time to step in. Not that he had to worry about Tony. Bucky would never hurt him. Neither of them would hurt their mate. Just while Tony had unlimited energy. Bucky was not a celestial being of light. And all this running around would take its toll. Tony tended to forget that.

So Steve creeped down. The two didn’t notice him. But the crowd did. They ate it up. Steve jumped between them suddenly, Tony tried to make a run for it. Bucky did a lovely jump. The sound of cameras going off could be heard. 

Steve grabbed the mouse who was protesting to being handled in such a manner. Steve ran a few feet. Turned back around, tail high, golden coat gleaming in the sun, his treat in mouth.

Could you say calendar pose?

Steve had many shots of him carrying Tony with Bucky in close pursuit. He and Bucky always picked the best photos of themselves for any merchandise. Bucky growled, a black streak across the green grass. Steve let him get closer before he ran. They darted back and forth before Steve entered the nest.

THEIR nest. Bucky followed just a breath behind him.

They could hear the crowd cry out in displeasure. The junior tour guide slashed angel Peter( the 17th. It was a very popular angel name) explained that the foxes were going in for dinner and soon the park itself would be closing. Also not to forget to get the official licensed toys and costume set of Cap and Sarge in the gift shop.

Peter had some of the highest sales. No one could say no to those eyes. Loki said Peter would have made a great demon if he could ever get Tony’s claws out the kid.

“Put me down you overgrown cat!” Tony screeched. Steve laughed around the squirming furball in his mouth, as he gently sat him down. “That is offensive, Tony we are closer to dogs than cats.” Steve said, “Yeah,” said Bucky licking the top of Tony’s head. Which started Tony off on a cursing wave. "You have no manners, it was like you both were raised in a fur factory!"

Then Tony looked himself over. “Uggh!” Tony grunted before running farther into the cave-like area. The dirt stopped abruptly, leading to tile. It opened up into an open space that was neatly organized. There was a kitchen tucked up against a wall.

Another had a couch with a coffee table on which held Tony’s laptop and cell phone. Both of which were the latest models. And of course, the last wall had a bed against it with a walled-in shower next to it. A chest of drawers sat at the foot of the bed.

Tony was in the shower already in human form yelling about foxes with no commonsense by the time the two hit the tile. Bucky ignored him as he jumped up onto the couch. Apparently, Bucky was in a mood to push his luck today. Steve for once was not. He went to the chest. Pulling out sets of clothes for all three of them. Putting his own by the door, Bucky’s by him and Tony’s by the shower. Then Steve sat staring longingly at the shower, waiting patiently for Tony.

It was getting close to time.

They could hear Harley approaching. Ears perking up as he drew closer. Harley smiled in at them as he unlocked the gate. Keys jingling as he moved. He stared at Bucky. “Oh you're in a mood today huh?” the half-demon half-angel asked. Bucky let the tip of his tail twitch. Harley gave a small laugh leaving the door ajar. It was only closed for the behind the scenes tours. The room to human eyes looked like an open den with a big box that the two could be seen sleeping in.

They hardly did when they had a people back here. For the most part, they ran around and played with the pet toys that only appeared when they had guests. The humans loved it. Going as far as to be willing to spend money on a once a year event to sleep near them. It was, of course, up to the animals if they wanted to be in the event or not.

Most animals participated because this was Peter's idea. All the money went to rescuing more animals and buying land for sanctuaries. The newest was in Africa run by actual Panthers!! “Just to let you guys know. Your plushies sold out today. And tomorrow is picture day. So don’t get trashed with Thor and Natasha again.” He said giving them both a knowing look. Bucky huffed in return giving Steve his own pointed stare.

Steve blushed under his fur.

It was only one freakin time. They never let him live it down. But the good news was Loki, who liked to micromanage the whole thing, never came anymore for fear of being peed on again. Tony and Thor still have photos in their wallets. 

Harley laughed again continuing on. The zoo was closed already. And those who were interested would meet in the courtyard at 8 o’clock.

What they did after that was up to them as long as they didn’t do anything illegal. They would report back by Midnight. Mostly to make sure everyone was ok and accounted for. To the humans, it looked like people getting off and coming in for their shifts.

No one ever looked too closely. 

It was another ten minutes before Tony stepped out of the shower. His skin glistening in the light. The corded red and gold necklace with its three rings sat on his chest bone shining like beacons. When asked about them he would say they were all that was left of past marriages, the oldest being the cord itself.

A trinket of a time before rings. He also said that he moved forward but he would never forget them. Steve shook his head out of the past. He shouldn’t be there when the present held such a lovely and uncovered view. Both animals took a nice long look.

The man may be short or as he would say compact. Dark short hair curled in a wet mess while his corded muscles glistened in the light. Tony had once told them he was made tall and blonde but asked to change it for what he thought would be an easier form to move around in. Peter had asked for the same thing but not at first. 

Peter was sent to Tony because he was a Guardian Angel and he failed his charge. It was so bad that it caused a ripple effect ending multiple human and animal lives. Peter hated it in the beginning but he grew into his disgrace, now he could not be taken away.

Tony stretched giving them a show before turning to them. It was almost time. 

Tony glared down at Bucky. “That couch is ten grand and you are getting your dirty butt hairs all over it. Get off!!!” Bucky rolled over wiggling. They both knew that Tony could just magic it away but they need to fight sometimes. 

Just like Steve had to fight with them sometimes too. It was just this time Steve had no will or want to be in this fight. Today was important and he just wanted to get to the good part already. Which was probably why they were acting up.

They glared at each other before Tony growled out “If you don’t get off it, I swear you're not coming with us to dinner.” Bucky seemed to test this theory letting Tony arch an eyebrow before Bucky moved, slowly to get off. Tony gave him one more look before he shimmered and all the water was gone. 

Another shimmer and the clothes appeared on his body. Tony looked them over. “Good choice Steve.” Tony said with a cocky grin. Steve nodded.

A bell started to toll in the distance. Tony picked up his phone checking the list to see who was going out tonight. He jammed it into his pocket. Closed his eyes.

Slowly the room grew dark or rather Tony was too bright for the room. The sight was always too breathtaking to watch as one by one all four of Tony’s wings shimmered into the air.

Gold and red in color.

As much as they love the sight of them it was also saddening in the fact that they were supposed to be six wings. Tony's back bore slight scarring. But an angel's wings were not just attached to the back. They twisted through the body and were rooted in the chest. Tony was very particular about the huge scar on his chest. Just as much as Bucky was about his paw. 

The wings stretched out until the tips brushed the roof. Twinkling as they grew brighter.

Each one pulsing in time with the bell. On the final ring, the wings emitted a blast of power so strong both Steve and Bucky had to turn away. When the light died away the wings were gone. 

Bucky and Steve stood over Tony in height. Tony leered at them making no effort to hide the way he looked at them. “There they are. My sexy boyfriends!”

Bucky grumbled as he picked up the clothes and pulled them on. “Feeling like you lied when you said you loved us no matter what shape we take.” Steve said as he started to dress. Tony looked gleeful “That was the truth. I mean the way you make it sound like I choose the forms you take when really that is all up to yourself. Otherwise, my soldier here would have another arm to help hold me while you fuck me. And you I would have given you maybe an inch more so you could be as big as Buck but alas I didn’t get to pick.”

Steve was about to retort that Tony was not complaining when Steve pounded that ass last night, when Buck, now dressed, grabbed Tony by the collar. “Shut it you punks! You know how easy it is to get both of you going. We don’t have time for this and I am hungry.” He said before he was out the door dragging Tony with him.

Steve sighed wondering why he picked a button-up in the first place. Then he was out the door too. His long legs making up the distance between him and his mates. 

Ahead they could make out Nat's red hair. A small group was waiting in the courtyard. Peter’s small form moved between all those gathered. When Peter saw them coming he made a beeline right up to them. “You guys look nice.” Then Peter blushed. “I mean events planned for tonight?” he said, taking on a professional voice.

Tony flashed him a smile. “Taking my boy toys to an anniversary dinner. You can put down that we will be at Eleven Madison Park.” Buck’s head darted up giving Tony a look. 

It was Bucky's favorite restaurant. Then Steve and Bucky made eye contact before Bucky turned back to Peter. “After dinner, you can write down to check any alley from here and there because we aren’t going to make it back before I will show my thanks and make your mentor come at least once.”

Peter sputtered. “Is that a promise Barnes?” Tony said, giving him a heated look. Steve stepped between them. “Don’t worry Peter we will be back before lockout.” Steve said one hand pushing his mates towards the gate. The other hand up in the air to show off the watch. Which was last year’s present. Steve could hear the others following behind them to head out.

They passed Sam in the guardhouse. All three giving their version of a Hello to him. Once they are out on the street they tighten into formation.

Tony and the middle. Tony liked to joke with them by saying he could handle himself. They knew he could. It just eased their minds to protect their mate like this. “You really shouldn’t tease poor Peter like that,” Steve called out.

He could already see the face Tony was making. “If it is really such a big deal he would say something. Plus he has been around long enough to know what is going on.” Bucky said something that Steve couldn’t catch. “That is true, known or seen.” Tony amended. 

Steve blushed. Yeah, they have had some awkward walk-ins by Peter… and Harley… well just about everyone come to think of it. They had got to try and keep it in their pants.

The rest of the way was traveled in silence. And surprisingly, they all were on their best behavior during dinner. At least until the end. The waiter appeared ready to hand out the dessert menu when Bucky’s voice rang out. “We won’t be needing that. My boyfriend is making dessert. We are having Angel food cake.” Tony choked on his wine and Steve gave an annoyed look. Bucky, on the one hand, looked pleased with himself.

Things went very fast after that. The check arrived. And Steve slipped a hand into Tony’s slim trousers making sure to brush along his leg. Tony fumbled with the wallet and then the card.

Steve and Bucky share a glance. Bucky's eyes narrowed. Steve arched an eyebrow. Tony was oblivious to the war that had just started. Once the check was paid for, they both escorted Tony out.

On the street, it started to mist. But they were in no hurry. The night darkness brought with it a new level to the city. A different beauty that held a bit of wildness to it. 

Steve slipped his hand into the front pocket of Tony's pants once more. While Bucky eased into the back pocket. Steve could tell when Bucky started to palm Tony’s ass. Tony's scent started to spike.

Steve leaned into Tony’s neck to get a lung full. “He smells so good Buck,” Steve said as he nuzzled into the offered neck. “Does he?” Bucky asked. Leaning in on the other side. Tony gave a squeak. “He does. And he feels good too.” Bucky said with a wicked grin. Steve, not one to back down from a challenge shifted his hand. Tony shook between them.

Tony was hard and hot. Steve bet he was that lovely shade of red. “Guys I'd rather we wait until we get home.” Tony's scent spiked again. And the breathlessness of his voice wasn’t helping matters either. This wouldn’t take long. There was a shift of fabric so soft but Steve could hear it. Tony yelped a second later jolting upward. Luckily they were pretty much alone on the street.

Tony was a lovely shade of red. Steve slapped the hand in Tony’s pants. He regretted it instantly. Tony let out another pleasing loud noise as the digit was pushed further in. Tony cut his eyes at Steve from where he leaned against Bucky. “Sorry didn’t think that one out all the way.” Bucky seemed to have other plans. Herding them into a nearby alley. Steve just went with it.

As soon as they were in, Bucky gave a shove to Tony which left him slumped up against the bricks. “I am a fox of my word. I told your little Light-bulb we had some things to do and I intend on keeping my word.” Bucky gave a predatory look. Tony shook in anticipation against the wall. He didn't have to wait long before Bucky pounced. 

Steve stood back watching. Enjoying the sight of his mates together. “Stevie, he tastes so good.” Bucky moaned. Steve stepped forward. He was never one to turn down samples. 

They move as one in two separate bodies. Him and Bucky. They do that from time to time. It came from growing up together. And even though they were apart for a long time due to Bucky being taken. (Bucky was held in an illegal fighting ring for years.) They still never forgot. Fate seemed to want them to stay together. Even when the odds are so highly stacked against them.

Steve had no idea who the new fox that would be coming to live with him in the zoo was. He had only been there a short time himself. And he never told the others about Bucky. 

So when Bucky stepped out of the crate Steve was overjoyed. He didn’t think life could get any better. But Life kept surprising Steve. 

Bucky started to drop downward. Steve went ahead and moved up. And Tony clung to Steve.

Steve spared a glance down at Bucky. He was using his teeth to pop each of the buttons on Tony’s shirt letting the tan skin slowly appear. Vaguely Steve thought oh yeah that’s why I like these kinds of shirts.

Steve attacked Tony’s nubs, nibbling them, pushing aside the rings. The past wasn’t welcome here at this moment. They had their time, right now it was his and Bucky’s turn. 

While Steve moved to the other nipple Bucky continued down. There was the clink of a belt before Tony arched off the wall. “Shit! Shit! Not all at once!” he gasped. “He can’t help it, love. You taste so good. Like heaven.” Steve said.

“Har har,” Tony replied back but Steve cut him off with a hard bite followed by a soft slow lick. Tony arched towards Steve.

Then arched downward. Bucky must have done something. Steve lets a hand slip down pulling at Buck’s hair. “You two are going to be the death of me!” Tony gasped. Bucky hummed. “It’s a good way to go,” Steve said.

Then they set their pace. Allowing no more words to come from Tony. He thrashed between them. He was so close. 

They could see it.

Could taste it.

Smell it in the air.

Steve snaked his other hand down, brushing against Bucky’s thrusting hand. Bucky shifted slightly letting Steve thrust in on the next beat. “Marry me!!!!” Tony shouted as he came down Bucky’s throat.

The two shared a look. Steve guessed that was one way to bring the subject up. They eased their fingers out as Tony trembled through the aftershocks. Steve held him steady.

Listening to the sound of their breathing and Bucky’s swallowing. And was that rain?

Yes, yes it was.

But they were dry. Ok, sweaty but dry.

A look above showed though sagging Tony’s wings were above them. Such a good mate Steve thought stroking the back of Tony's neck.

With a pop, Bucky stood setting Tony’s bottom half to order. There was the click of a lid followed by the smell of lemons as Bucky cleaned his hand then Steve. “So sweetheart did you mean it?” Bucky said as he brushed Tony’s face.

Tony made a noise that could mean a number of things. “He means when you said we should marry you,” Steve said. Tony turned pink. “That was sex talk.” He blurted out. They all know it was a lie. Any other time they would have let it go.

Bucky shook his head. Pulling out the small black box. “You sure snack cake? Cause I really would hate to have to return this thing.” Tony snatched the box from his hands. “You’re shitting me.” He opened the box staring down at the gold band red in the center with his angelic name on it. Or what it looked like, to them, a symbol.

“When you get this?” He asked. Steve smiled, he could tell he liked it. “When you went to DC for that summit. Peter helped us with the size.” Steve said. “How did you get the money?” Tony stared at both of them now. Eyes sparkling. “We have been doing exclusive photos and things like getting your kid’s name spelled in inked paw prints. Very popular. Been doing it for a year and a half now.” Bucky said.

A grin spread across Tony’s face. “Well, I am not sure what to say, fellas.” Bucky frowned. “Fine Snack Cake we will step it up. Steve, you do it I was just on my knees it’s your turn." Steve got down on one knee. “With pleasure, love,” he said to Bucky. Once he was settled Bucky took the ring box from Tony’s hands and set it in Steve's.

“Honeybun, will you take this ring and be ours until our time comes.” They looked hopeful at Tony. “You two keep getting better each time. No, I won’t be your just until your end comes. I will find you two, like I always do, two needles in a haystack of the world that keeps getting bigger and we will start again.”

They shared a look as Tony took the ring and put it on his finger. “What do you mean by that doll?” Bucky asked. Tony paled a little seeming to realize what he said.

His wings drooped which alarmed both of them that something was wrong. “I usually wait before I say something. It’s a comfort for when you die. Knowing I will find you.” It was a dark topic for their sweet angel. He was always so happy-go-lucky around them.

Tony held up the necklace around his neck. The one with the different rings on it. His past marriages. “These are all you. Well, both of you. It’s always you two.” They shimmered with magic as Tony’s symbol appears on each one. Bucky pulled Tony into a hug as Steve stood.

So that was the story huh. Steve stepped over pulling the others close stroking the roots of the wings “Well then, in that case, be ours forever. Our guardian angel.” Steve said. “Besides,” said Bucky. “We mate for life, makes sense that it didn’t mean just the one time around.” Tony sighed into their arms. “Yeah let’s go home.”

They made it home with plenty of time. Left alone to celebrate until Harley came to get them for their photoshoot.

They put in for their honeymoon which went down in the books as both foxes being involved in the breeding program.

Which wasn’t exactly untrue.

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to this pairing I always see stories that go with the point that Bucky and Steve will outlive Tony. And it is saddening. So I wanted to make a story where this went a different way. So here is Tony having to watch his mates die and have to find them and start over.
> 
> Eleven Madison Park is a five star and one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. When I looked it up and it wouldn't even tell me what was on the menu. :( 
> 
> Also the overnight thing. I don't know about zoos but there is a sanctuary that I live near and for a price you camp out next to the enclosures. You have to bring your own tent and stuff. But they provide dinner and breakfast. Along with Smores. And they do a feeding of the animals with you there. Which was cool. I also have been to a dinner with Shamu. Which was also pretty cool. Even if I don't remember it. lol. 
> 
> Also there are a lot of tiny parks and zoos in NY. (I have never been to New York) so I based this a little on Prospect Park Zoo https://prospectparkzoo.com/ and a big cat Sanctuary near where I live.


End file.
